mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThatGuyDarius
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:SEn1MFB.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Game Yes, Lithuania's post is OK. It will take time to industrialize Lithuania, over 10 or so years, but can be done. The rest was OK to. Welcome to the game!The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, having trade agreements will help your econamy grow and industralise Lithuania faster.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Not much has changed so far in the grey, non player nations as of yet. The Baltic States were left out of the game action so far. Estonia (Finnish etnicly), they were different and would need to be conquered. Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia would be concerned by the rise of Poland, the USSR and Germany in the alternity of this game.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thats what I'm trying to do, I want Lithuania to become super power or atleast regional power, and conquering Latvia, Estonia and Finland (thats why I need navy and planes) is things that will make Lithuania bigger on the world map. DariusTheMouse (talk) 01:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) OKThe River Nile-2 (talk) 14:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you can set up a 'nation page'. You can write about Lithuania and describe your nation. It would make an intresting addtion to the game. Great idea.The River Nile-2 (talk) Ask Sine dei gloriem if you want to be a site mod.The River Nile-2 (talk) 08:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) If you want to be a game mod, just get 50 edits done, be on the sit for a month and ask a game mod.The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) No no, I mean not mod. I sent offer to Estonia in An Alternate 1921 Map Game and want any mod to decide for Estonia. :] DariusTheMouse (talk) 16:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) OK, done it. Estonia scored 1 by RNG, so it said no to the offer. The River Nile-2 (talk) 16:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :] DariusTheMouse (talk) 16:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) It all gose poorly on Operation Svealand at the moment. Lithuania takes the rest of the Jonkoping, Norrkoping ad Linkoping front. Large Lakes Vanerh and Malaren are causing logistic and supply problems with further advances. Stockholm dose not give in and the city is heavy ad-hock fortified. Gothenburg dose surrender.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) It Started Almost is up Potato (talk) 00:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) offcourse that i need help, when i put up the mod status you can take it, also which nation is the Commonwealth and where is it located? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It is Poland Lithuania Commonwealth, it is near Baltic sea, between Sweden, Russia, Ottoman Empire, Austria and Prussia, (ingame map) You still gunna play Almost? If you haven't noticed things have gotten better for te Ottomans Potato (talk) 13:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Naah... Just boot me. ;] DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to join in again at anytime (I'll let you change nations btw) Potato (talk) 13:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Alt 1921 I'll try to. OreoToast555(Talk) 16:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Can people still join? Local (talk) Yes, ofc, you are welcomed. :) So, will you join? DariusTheMouse (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) What nations that are left are powerful? Local (talk) 11:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) USA, Brasil, Italy, African countries (Madagascar,Mali,Algeria and Chad) soon also be free. But if you want you can choose other nations like I did, now I'm powerfull with Lithuania. :D DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Britain? sweet Local (talk) 11:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Can I just delete his name, he hasn't deleted it (Zergster) (British Empire) Local (talk) 20:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, ofc. DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Do I have to have all the stupid stuff other players did as britain? Also, what is the Military situation? jets, or Monoplanes (propellers) Local (talk) 20:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Jets already. I don't know, you can post whatever you want. More detailed like Lithuania and USSR or simple like China, it is your choice. ;] DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Map Games Wiki Invitation Ever made a map game? We invite you to join Ultimate Map Games Wiki, a new wiki were lots of new makers and moderators like you are needed. Please share your experiance with the rest of the world and help get this site up and running. ER (talk) (Founder, Ultimate Map Games Wiki)